


【侑日】隊友

by Tissue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: MSBY時期
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 19





	【侑日】隊友

──2014，一月，春高。  
在代表比賽結束的哨音響起的那一刻，宮侑和身旁喘著氣的宮治同時扭頭看向彼此。緊接著，從場邊一擁而上的隊友將他們團團包圍起來，搭著觀眾席上為他們喝采的呼聲，兩人這才回過神來跟著興奮的出聲大吼，沉浸在贏得比賽的喜悅之中，對於這場勝利高興得忘乎所以。  
只不過，在被簇擁著歡呼的欣喜之餘，宮侑還是忍不住用餘光瞄向對面球網的那個小個子。  
日向翔陽雙手撐著膝蓋吐出了一口氣，他直起身子仰頭看著天花板上刺眼的燈光，五指擋在眼睛上張開又收攏，臉上的表情看得出有些不甘。然而當影山飛雄走到他身邊時，宮侑卻聽見日向翔陽大聲地說：「回去！再練一百顆！」  
「嘖。」影山飛雄頓了一下，隨後笑了出來：「那是我要說的話。」  
「什麼啊！」  
低落的神情在和影山飛雄拌嘴的過程中不知不覺換成了笑臉，日向翔陽臉部的表情變了又變，在列隊的時候也一點也不像是剛輸球的樣子，用朝氣蓬勃的聲音笑著對他說「謝謝指教」。  
儘管情緒沒那麼高昂，但轉身離開的時候，宮侑無意中再度撇見日向翔陽堅定的眼神，他內心一陣撼動，等到回過神時，對方已經拉著影山飛雄吵吵鬧鬧的走出球場。

直到日向翔陽的身影徹底消失在這個球場，宮侑才恍然驚覺，看著那人對影山飛雄揚起的笑容，對於他們肩並著肩一同走出球場的那個背影，回想起他們兩人在球場上配合出的絕佳默契、一躍而起的嬌小身影、以及好幾次擦過他指尖的扣球……  
──他覺得忌妒。  
明明這次是他們贏了烏野，宮侑在激動的情緒逐漸平復下來以後，雙手合十舉在眼前看著自己的手，看著這雙舉過無數顆球的十根手指，心裡卻有一部分仍感到空虛。  
這份空虛不斷在他身體裡對他叫囂著：這樣還不夠，他還沒有被滿足。  
──他居然會覺得忌妒？

不遠處已經收拾好球具的宮治見宮侑一個人神色詭異的站在場邊，走上前大力拍了下他的背說：「侑，走了。」  
宮侑臉色一沉，表情凝重地說：「阿治，我，果然還是覺得不夠啊。」  
宮治愣了愣，看著下一場的兩方球隊匆匆進入場中熱身，瞇了瞇眼睛說：「不可能停下的吧。」  
宮侑頓了下，往左邊扭頭問：「……你知道我在說什麼嗎？」  
宮治愣了愣，往右邊扭頭答：「……不，我不知道。」  
「那你應什麼啊！」  
「要走了啦白癡！」

\--

人的貪婪是沒有底線的。  
自那場比賽結束以後一別四年，原以為當初的那份空虛已經隨著時間消逝，然而隨著日向翔陽歸國、加入黑狼並開始一同練球，訓練的日子一天天的過，儘管那份不太願意承認的忌妒獲得了緩解，取而代之的，卻是再度湧上並更加強烈的空虛感──是飢餓，是無止盡的想要進一步獨佔那個人的念頭。  
並且不是普通的獨佔，而是想讓日向翔陽展現出只有「自己」知道的樣貌，想要日向翔陽在比賽場上發揮由他所挖掘出來的那一面。

這天，在單人扣球訓練的環節中，宮侑一如往常負責替隊友們舉球。在最後一輪的最後一人，他看著將球拋過來隨後助跑過來並高高躍起的日向翔陽，短短幾秒鐘的時間，跳躍的高度似乎比高中時要來得更高了。  
宮侑看準了位置，順利將排球推至擊球點的高度，讓日向翔陽揮臂將球扣至球網的另一邊，並在界內漂亮的彈開。  
日向翔陽一落地便興奮的跑到宮侑面前想和他擊掌，同時驚呼道：「哦哦──侑前輩真的好厲害！」  
「哼，知道就好。」看著僅因為一顆好球就感到興奮不已的日向翔陽，宮侑笑著揉揉他的頭髮，接著望向球網的另一邊陷入了沉思。  
開始磨合也有一段時間，起初的不適應和瓶頸如今都做好了改善與調整，現在的日向翔陽因為日漸熟悉場地而慢慢發揮出他原有的實力，到目前為止，宮侑發現他彈跳的高度幾乎每一天都有所突破，正在顯現出他絕佳的狀態和體能。

這個情況讓宮侑不免再次萌生出想要挖掘他的念頭。  
宮侑抬頭思索著，也就忽略了原本走開又再度折回來的日向翔陽。日向翔陽見宮侑難得嚴肅的安靜下來，新奇的多看了好幾眼，才忍不住戳了戳男人的腰側示意他回神。  
宮侑這才發現自己居然一不小心神遊了，他低頭對上日向翔陽閃著強烈好奇心的眼神，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來：「幹嘛？該換下一個項目了吧。」  
「侑前輩在想什麼？」日向翔陽笑容綻放，沒有因為宮侑的話而離開，反而繼續追問：「你想得很認真。」  
「唔……」宮侑搓搓下巴，想了想，對於日向翔陽的提問微皺起眉問：「你舉球的狀況怎麼樣？」  
日向翔陽聞言隨手撿起一顆球，當場做了幾個自接自拋的高手托球，一邊笑著說：「和侑前輩相比差太多了。」  
「也不是要你專精。」宮侑看著靈巧擺動的手腕，忽然間，模糊的想法似乎有了一個初步的形狀。他看了一眼瞪著他們的明暗修吾，向隊長擺擺手表示了下歉意，伸出食指抵在唇上，用只有他們倆能聽見的聲音說：「我想到一個你應該沒試過的，我們來試試。」  
日向翔陽一時沒有聽懂，反問：「欸？試……試什麼？」  
看著日向翔陽困惑的表情，宮侑興致勃勃地想，他不僅要為日向翔陽舉球，要日向翔陽在他手中跳得更高，要打出比高中時更厲害的快攻，他還要徹底激發日向翔陽的能力──要讓他成為黑狼的助力。

\--

日向翔陽高手的控球能力確實比低手弱了一點，但經過沙灘排球的訓練再加上宮侑的提點，重新調整好手、腳和重心的位置之後，他很快就掌握住技巧補足了原本的缺陷。  
「你跑動的速度很快，所以可以迅速補位，我要利用這一點。」  
在與桑松教練討論過後，宮侑便在每天的訓練中額外加強日向翔陽舉球的準度和穩定度，同時也說明比賽場上可能遇到的情況，而在那樣的狀況下，他希望日向翔陽能夠做到的事。  
宮侑一邊說一邊在紙上畫下每個人的站位，「……這時候呢，你就來補上我的位子。」一邊專心解說。  
「噗。」日向翔陽看著宮侑把一張白紙塗改到再也沒有空白處可以畫上新圖，他盯著男人帥氣的側臉，看著對方凝神專注的解釋自己的想法，總覺得胸口無端竄起了一陣一陣有點心癢的感覺，讓他忍不住笑了出來。  
宮侑一下子怔住了。「你笑什麼？」  
日向翔陽努力憋住笑，摀著嘴巴說：「我還是第一次看到侑前輩這麼認真的講解。」  
「蛤？」宮侑聞言五官皺了起來，倏地單手掐住了日向翔陽的臉頰。他用的力道不大，只是剛好能把雙頰的肉往上推起來，左右晃了晃用玩笑般打鬧的語氣假意威脅道：「我可沒在開玩笑啊，你絕──對──要給我好好打啊。」  
「唔唔。」日向翔陽自然明白宮侑的意思，他扣住那隻手腕讓他鬆手，沒有放開，大笑著回應：「我絕──對──會的！」  
「絕──對──哦！」  
「侑前輩你好幼稚！」

嘖，真想獨佔他。  
宮侑看著仍笑意盈盈的日向翔陽，手掌覆上他的臉頰，又緩緩往下滑至頸項。腦中再度浮現出那年春高賽後的情景，在那個熟悉的比賽場上，他遇見了比起第一年參賽大幅進步的日向翔陽。  
那時宮侑滿腦子都想打敗烏野，當然最後也確實這麼做到了，然而當比賽真正結束的那一刻，他冷靜下來隔著那片網子看著距離自己越來越遙遠的人，心裡卻沒有真正暢快的感覺。  
他當然是想打敗他的。  
但比起打敗這個人，事後宮侑不甘心的想，他果然還是更想成為與他並肩而行的人。  
日向翔陽縮了縮脖子，「侑前輩，好癢啊。」笑著拉回了宮侑的思緒。  
宮侑倏然收起那些亂七八糟的想法，搭上日向翔陽的右肩說：「走，練球。」

如今他們都已經成長。  
日向翔陽已經不再是那個連發球都發不好的小個子了，宮侑也有自信，能夠將他的實力在球場上百分之百展現出來。  
把過去累積的努力轉化成今後的自己，他們經歷漫長的訓練期，將會一同迎接新一季的聯盟賽。  
那是屬於他們的奮力一戰。  
在正式站上球場的那一刻，宮侑回頭看了一眼斜後方的日向翔陽，他們對上視線，並同時笑了出來。  
而最終，日向翔陽在第一局後半舉出了完美的背傳讓宮侑扣球得分，緊接著用高手接到了索庫洛夫角度刁鑽的發球，並騙過兩名攔網舉球給木兔光太郎。  
日向翔陽耀眼得足以奪去所有人的目光，精彩的表現讓原本不認識他的人大為驚奇，用實力證明了自己出色的能力。

比賽途中，宮侑好幾度隔著球網和影山飛雄對上視線。他深知球網對面的男人曾是最了解日向翔陽的人，甚至還有人說他是唯一能讓日向翔陽打出快攻的人。  
宮侑對此感到嗤之以鼻。  
今時已不同往日。  
面對影山飛雄頻頻投來的目光，宮侑挑釁一笑，用眼神對他說：看清楚了，影山飛雄。  
這就是「我的」日向翔陽。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 385-386話是侑日part中我最喜歡的兩話。


End file.
